Final Devils Cry: Cloud's Story
by xDemonicxNightmarex
Summary: A collaborated story between my sister and I, focusing on the main characters of the story, Cloud and Zack. Zack has somehow returned from the Lifestream but no one knows how or why. Could Shinra be involved?
1. Long Lost

**Devil's Final Cry: Cloud's Story**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... Yet... Just wait...

**Message from Drakan101: ** Behold as far as I know, The first sister fic ever! My sis and I decided to try something a little different this time around. We are basically going to write the same fic from two perspectives! I do Cloud's side and she does Zack's! If you prefer one character over the other, go read that side. Anyway, the characters that the story focuses on is Cloud, Zack, Reno, Squall, Zell, Yuna, Rikku, Tifa, Yuffie and a few more I think. Anyhow enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Long Lost

Cloud walked around the plains of the outside of Edge, fingers twisted around Ultimablade's hilt. He searched around for anything to take down. He has begun to fight more often, even though it wasn't for any purpose. Just for the sake of it all. Every now and then Barret or Vincent joined him but not often. Cloud eventually spotted a fiend. A very cat like creature. Looked like a panther with a few minor difference, it's tail looked as if it was made of chain and had fire coming up from it's feet, blue flames to be specific. Cloud observed the animal as it moved. He's never seen a creature such as this. But he was determined to be the one to cause it's demise. If it was even slightly powerful, it would be worth it, if it took the blows or ran away, it was time wasted.

He charged at the new beast with a burst of energy, jumping up and bringing the blade down on the middle of the creature's back, causing it to turn quickly and pounced in Cloud's general direction, he was ready, bustersword ready to protect him from any attack this monster was going to bring his way. He evaded the attack through reflex, narrowly missing the claws. He attacked the creatures head and watched both parts of the monster fall to the ground. Cloud sighed, placing Ultimablade back in it's sheath. All the monsters near Edge were too easy to bring down. He though of where to find tougher monsters as he walked back to the city.

He walked into Tifa's tavern, and placed his sword down in a corner, stealing a glance around the bar. Everyone was there today, which was quite rare. Everyone has been so busy with their own thing that it was rare for them to see each other.

"Heya Spikey! What's up?" Barret said in his usual loud voice, somehow, even when he was happy he still managed to sound angry. No, more than that, like he was ready to shoot your head off. Cloud glanced over to Barret and the rest of the group.

"The fiends in this area are too weak, that's what's up! Do you guys know where I could find any?"

"Well, apparently fiends, you know large ones have been coming out of nowhere near Mideel. That should keep you entertained." Tifa said with her usual smile.

"How do you know that there are fiends around there? We haven't been there in years, not since we were first fighting against Sephiroth." Cloud looked at Tifa, eyes full of curiosity.

"Because according to the news, they had to evacuate Mideel because the fiends are getting that aggresive. They're not afraid of humans anymore." Tifa picked up a few glasses and plates from an empty table and carried them over to the counter. "But if you do go Cloud, promise me one thing alright?"

"What is it?" Cloud glanced to the counter as Tifa started to wash the dishes.

"Don't get too cocky, got it? We all remember how you just jump straight into battles." Tifa dryed her hands and and walked over to Cloud's table. " You do have that sort of history."

"Ok, I'll be careful. Now, how do I get there?" He looked over to Cid, who's eyes were glued to the TV set in the top right corner of the bar. Cloud got up and walked over to Cid's stool and kicked it. " How drunk are you?"

"It's 3:58 pm, you jackass!" Cloud rolled his eyes and stole the airship's key. "Those are mine you mother... You know what I mean!" Cloud sighed and walked to the door.

"I'll be back soon, in one piece. I promise!" He left and walked to where the Highwind was, luckly, a lot of the crew members knew how to pilot an airship. Cloud told what looked like the most experienced looking one where to go, and they were on their way. Of course a few people asked where Cid was, but were not surprised when Cloud told them he was drunk. Cloud noticed through his boredom that two of the girls working on the Highwind kept pointing at him, then laughing. They looked like they were teens so it was obvious that either they found something funny about him (Most likely the hair) or it was that one of them liked him. The first option was most likely, or so he thought.

They eventually reached Mideel, and the news was right. Monsters were running around everywhere, but what Cloud found the wierdest was, a strange green glow in the distance. He fought his way to where the glow was, but he was not ready for what he saw.

He saw a black haired man, layed face down in the dirt. He wore a battered and bloody SOLDIER uniform and looked dead. Cloud walked over to the man and checked for a pulse, there was none, he wasn't breathing either. Cloud hoisted the man onto his back and made his way to a safer area. When he eventually found one, he placed the body down carefully. Cloud gasped once he saw the face. It was one that he remembered from when he was a grunt. His mentor in a way. But what really set him back was when the eyes blinked opened. Cloud glanced down at the man who began to speak. "Hey, little bud, you've gotten bigger... Your still short though." He stood slowly and looked down at Cloud. "Ha, still taller!"

"Zack, what are you doing here, your supposed to be dead!" Cloud was unsure what to do.

"That's nice, I come back and I get hit with the fact that I'm not alive! Nice Cloud!"

" Sorry... But why are you back? How are you back? Is Aerith coming too?" Cloud had too many questions so he only asked what he believed to be the most important.

" I'll tell you later, Shinra is messin' with stuff and no... I think... She likes it in the promised land. With all of those flowers and all those other plants. I think she has a pet squirrel!"

"Ok?"

"Kidding! How's it been?" Zack ran over to Cloud and ruffled up his hair. "Where is everybody?" Cloud fixed his hair.

" We need to get to the airship if you want to see everyone else."

"Good, Cause then I can tell ya why I'm back. Let's go!"

End of Chapter

**Another message from Drakan: **If you want the URL for Zack's side, send me a PM and I'll send it to you. Anyway, after this chapter we'll be going into point of views. so it'll be first person. Anyway, the people who have read my other fic know I had to make at least one hair joke in so... yeah... Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review... Please... If you don't I'll hit you with a frying pan!


	2. Introductions

**Final Devils Cry: Cloud's Story**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... Yet... Just wait.

**Message from Drakan101:** Ok I know it's been a while since we've updated and really am sorry about that. Just been busy with other stuff. Like my other fic, going on vacation. Stuff like that. Anyway here is part 2 of FDC. By the way from now on this part of the story will be in first person. BTW Crisis Core really helped with this chapter.

--

Chapter 2: Introductions

Zack and I walked into the bar, of course everyone looked over in an instant. Yuffie instantly got up and ran over to Zack. After looking at him for five minutes I started to grow tired. I wanted to know how and why Zack is back on the planet. "Yuffie, could you stop checking Zack out?" I couldn't really resist saying that.

"Ewww! Why would I check out this creep? He just looks familiar that's all...Wait! I know where I know you from!" Yuffie clapped her hands and did a little jump. "Your the guy to help me get treasure when I was eight! You kept taking all the good stuff and left me with the crappy stuff! Eww, Once I found naughty magazines from the Shinra secretaries. Ewww!" She cringed a bit, but as usual she was being more dramatic then necessary. Zack laughed.

"Oh yeah! Your that really wierd kid that spammed up my handset! Wow, you've grown! Haven't really changed much though." Zack laughed once again. "Alrighty, Cloud, aren't you gonna introduce me to everyone?" Oh yeah, he only knows Tifa, Yuffie and I out of everyone. Guess I should introduce him to everyone then, I first walked over to Vincent.

"This is Vincent, he was a turk about thirty years ago,-" I started to explain but my former mentor interrupted me.

"I recognize you! When I was in Shinra manor, I found a coffin and you were in it! Man, you have no clue how much you freaked me out. I was scared outta my wits! Did you know that you snore?" Vincent smirked, never really figured he would warm up to Zack so quickly, then again Zack always had had a gift to make friends. "Well anyway nice to meet you, I'm Zack. Ex-SOLDIER first class." Vincent nodded. "Ok, who's the next person?" I walked over to Barret, Marlene sitting on the chair next to him, drawing something on a napkin laying on the counter. "Heya, I'm Zack!"

"Zack, this is Barret and Marlene. Barret used to lead AVALANCHE, an anti-shinra group, and Marlene is his daughter" Well adopted daughter but Barret is the one that raised her and isn't that what really makes a family? So what does it matter if she was adopted or not?

"Sorry, can't say that I've met you." Zack shrugged, shaking his head slightly.

"If you met me, you'd still be in the lifestream!" Barret raised his gun arm, I quickly got between the two. I thought quickly for a way to make the two get along, but apparrently Zack didn't need help.

"Hey! Awesome arm. How's the aim on that thing? I bet you could take down a lot of monsters with that! Geez it looks like you could literally be a one man army!" Zack smiled, and so did Barret, oddly proud of Zack's 'one man army' remark. Zack lowered his gaze down at Marlene. "Heya. I'm Zack, Cloud's buddy. How old are you Marlene?"

"I'm twelve." Shy as usual. She was so much like Tifa, maybe it's from being around her too much. I smirked to myself.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Zack asked, trying to get her comfortable with talking to him. He hasn't changed at all.

"I like to draw." She showed him the picture she was drawing. I was unable to really tell what it was.

"That's a really nice chocobo. Your quite the artist, unlike Cloud." Zack smiled and laughed a bit. I'll admit I was never good at drawing, or any other form of art. My question was... Was that really supposed to be a chocobo because it looked more like a car.

"Thanks. Chocobos are really interesting birds, don't you think?" That was a chocobo? He was able to tell it was a chocobo? At times I swore that Zack was psychic and now this was proof.

"Yeah very interesting. Very fun to ride on. Well, the tamed ones at least. Trust me I tried riding on a wild one once and I was in the hospital for an entire week." He shuddered at the memory. I remembered when he did that. He tried to tell me that it would be easy to tame it and that it was perfectly safe to ride on, to prove that point he got on the chocobo and the second he did, the chocobo ran off trying to get him off. Eventually Zack did fall off and on the way down he hit a rock. A big one at that. He was in the hopital for a few days, they did a bunch of tests to see if there was any major damage beneath the skin. The only problems were a broken leg and some brain damage, but assumed he already had some for getting on that chocobo in the first place. "I'm going to meet everyone else then I'm gonna come back and talk to you alrighty?" Marlene nodded and went back to drawing. We walked over to the still drunk Cid. "Who's this? The town drunk?" Cid threw his bottle at Zack and ordered another. Tifa placed some water onto the counter telling him that was all he was going to get, Cid stood and left not wanting anything 'lacking taste' as he put it a million times before.

"That was Cid. Believe it or not, he was supposed to be the very first man to go into space..." I explained what happened, everything up to now.

"Hmm. And who's the lady at the counter?" He looked over at Tifa. Tifa looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"You don't remember me? I was your tour guide when you were in Nibelheim." Tifa quickly finished washing the dishes and dried her hands.

"Oh yeah!..." Zack's smile slowly faded. "Do you still hate me?"

"I hate Shinra, and I only hated that you were involved with them. I don't hate you personally. And I should thank you for saving Cloud." Tifa watched happily as Zack got his goofy smile back. Realization then hit him.

"You never thanked me! You ungrateful little..." He walked over, caught my head in a headlock, and messed up my hair. "Say thanks, Cloud!" It was obvious that he wasn't going to let go without a 'thanks' so I eventually said thanks and fixed my hair. When I looked over he had a big smile on his face, I looked around at everyone, most of them were laughing. Tifa walked over and helped me fix my hair.

"Thanks Tifa, Is that why everyone was laughing?" She nodded and went back behind the counter. Once Zack was finished laughing, he looked around and walked over to Nanaki and Reeve.

"Hey Reeve, you went against Shinra?" Reeve shrugged.

"He sort of worked as a double agent, but he also gave them information about us." I glared at him, he obviously noticed, laughing nervously and nodding.

"Yes I did that." He looked back down to the newspaper laid out on the table, Zack shrugged and looked down at Nanaki.

"I didn't know you guys had a pet!" He started to scratch behind Nanaki's ear, Nanaki stood and walked away from Zack, "Grumpy isn't it?" I had to laugh a bit but I don't blame him. I thought Nanaki was just a plain animal when I first saw him too.

"That is Nanaki, and he isn't a pet. He helped us deal with Sephiroth." Nanaki glared over at Zack and fell asleep in a corner of the room. He may not be an ordinary animal but he's definately as lazy as one. Now I was begining to wonder where Denzel went off to. He was the only one left for Zack to meet. I went upstairs and into his room. I smiled, he was laying down half asleep. Zack can meet him later. I walked back down the stairs and walked back over to Zack who was trying to stirke up a conversation with Nanaki while he was sleeping, either that or Nanaki is ignoring him. "Hey Zack, come over here!" Zack stood and quickly walked over.

"What's up? Anyone else I need to meet?" Zack looked around but was clearly unhappy that he has met everyone in the room.

"There's one more person but he's sleeping right now. Or trying. You can meet him later." I looked up the stairs in case Denzel woke up, by the looks of things, he didn't. So I walked over to help Tifa with the dishes, Zack followed me.

"Can I ask you two something?" He looked between Tifa and I. Uh Oh.

"We're not married, or dating." I tried to keep my mind on helping with the dishes but my mind kept slipping over to what Zack was going to ask. Just what I needed. Zack, like everyone else, asking me about Tifa. She's beautiful, I'll give her that, she's also got an unbelievable personality, but she's more like a sister to me then anything else.

Why can't anyone understand that?

"Oh, Ok, just asking." Zack went back over and talked to Marlene a little longer. Once I was finished drying dishes, I went up to my room and laid down. I was completely exhausted.

--

**One last note:** Sorry if I got Marlene's age wrong. Then again she was eight in FFVII, ten in advent children and eleven in DOC, and if I remember right, this takes place a year after so she should be twelve


End file.
